deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Darrow Industries
Darrow Industries is a company founded and owned by Hugh Darrow. It's primary focus is on research related to mechanical augmentations. Background In , Hugh Darrow purchased a struggling firm involved in the research and manufacturing of prosthetics. He merged this company with his own previously established robotics firm, completely changing the focus of both.Tomorrow's Man: The Hugh Darrow Story The merged corporation was named Darrow Industries and initially focused on prosthetics, but eventually creates the new technology of mechanical augmentations. In , Darrow fires his entire research staff and begins to sell off the company's satellite complexes. A year afterwards, Darrow purchases Omega Ranch and moves in an entire new team of Darrow Industries researchers. Research Augmentations Darrow Industries was heavily involved in early research of augmentation technology. In it developed a PEDOT-cluster array which allowed implanted electrodes to work more effectively.[https://www.deusex.com/timeline/dx-hr# Timeline on the official Deus Ex website] These PEDOT electrodes rely both on neurons and conducting polymers in their design. This allows them to be accepted more readily by the body; an improvement which eventually led to the emergence of mechanical augmentations.Neural Interface Protocols: The PEDOT Revolution In addition, in , Darrow Industries researchers create a revolutionary biosensor which further improves the connection between living tissue and artificial limbs. However, despite these advances, augmentations were still rejected by the body through a painful disorder known as Darrow Deficiency Syndrome (DDS). In order to overcome this, Darrow Industries design a drug that counteracts DDS called Neuropozyne.Information station in Sarif Industries Headquarters about the history of augmentation. However, VersaLife own the patent for the drug and are responsible for its manufacturing and distribution. Certain individuals are inherently incompatible with augmentation technology, regardless of whether Neuropozyne is administered. In 2011, Darrow Industries releases a genetic compatibility test that allows people to determine if they can accept augmentations or not. The company undergoes various developmental studies on augmentations. These studies include analysing the effectiveness of dermal modification processes, the functionality of optical augmentations and basic nanotechnological augmentations.Dermal Modification ProcessesOptical Enhancement Functionality In the study related to nano-augmentations, the idea of artificial red blood cells, referred to as "respirocytes", is discussed. According to the study, these artificial cells could hypothetically be used to hold and transport hundreds of times the amount of oxygen and carbon dioxide that normal cells can. This would allow a human who has been augmented with these respirocytes to hold their breath for unnaturally long amounts of time. In addition, with the correct modification, the respirocytes could also grant the person immunity to airborne poisons and "other toxic environments".Respirocyte Technology & Hazardous Environment Parsing Other The corporation is involved in other endeavors apart from augmentations. Most notably, it leads the design and construction of the Panchaea installations. These geo-engineering installations hope to counteract the effects of climate change using a combination of iron-seeding and geothermal management.Darrow Denies Meeting with UN, Speaks of the Panchaea Project In order to attract the workers it needs to construct the Panchaea installations, Darrow Industries offers prospective employees free augmentations.Darrow Industries Offering Substantial Incentives The company also engages in research in the Omega Ranch facility, owned by Hugh Darrow. Trivia *Darrow Industries' research into nanotechnology as outlined in Respirocyte Technology & Hazardous Environment Parsing is reminiscent of the Aqualung and Environmental Resistance nano-augmentations appearing in Deus Ex. Aqualung allows the user to hold their breath in aquatic environments for longer while Environmental Resistance protects against radiation and toxic substances. However, the mechanism of these augmentations according to Deus Ex is different to those proposed by Darrow Industries. References ru:Дэрроу Индастриз Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution organizations Category:Companies